<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Takes Cassie For A Drive by Forlorn_Melody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589115">Rose Takes Cassie For A Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody'>Forlorn_Melody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kord Center Mall [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Frenemies with Benefits, Semi-Public Sex, after work shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Wilson is Cassie Sandsmark's most obnoxious coworker. She can hardly stand sharing a desk with her, most days. But when Rose proposes a little after-hours experiment, Cassie can't help but accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Sandsmark/Rose Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kord Center Mall [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose Takes Cassie For A Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts">commander_hot_pants</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work mentions a couple Mass Effect characters, but I didn't tag the fandom because they're not actually appearing in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sits on the counter, her feet resting on either side of Cass’s keyboard. “So, are you into girls at all?”</p><p>“What?” Cass glances at her briefly, and then glues her eyes to her computer screen, which just so happens to sit between Rose’s legs.</p><p>“I can’t get a read on you. You were a star pitcher, and no one in softball is straight...but as far as I know you haven’t fucked anyone since Conner took that football scholarship at USC.”</p><p>“Who I do and do not screw is none of your business, Rose.” </p><p>“That’s not a no.”</p><p>Cass takes a deep breath through her nose. “Why are you so interested in my sexuality all of a sudden?”</p><p>Rose quirks one of her eyebrows, leaning until her elbows rest on her knees. “Isn’t it obvious?” Her tank top dips low in a way that makes Cass roll her eyes. </p><p>“You hate me.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>hate </em>you. I just...find you really fucking annoying.” Rose sits back up. “But if you’re too scared to kiss a girl I get it.” She starts to climb off the desk.</p><p>“Wait.” Rose stops, eyeing her with a smile that looks a little too much like Cass’s cat when she’s caught a mouse underneath her paw. “Are we just talking about a kiss?”</p><p>Rose’s grin widens. “However much you want, blondie.” She kicks her heels, managing to not hit Cass in the process. “But if you want more you’ll have to ask.”</p><p>Cass brushes her out of the way of the screen and gestures to Rose’s empty chair--which her desk partner hasn’t used since lunch. “Where is this going to happen? And don’t say the showers. Cause I’m pretty sure Ash and her new client have already claimed that spot.”</p><p>“Damn. That was fast.” </p><p>“Jealous?”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>Rose settles next to Cass, chewing one of her sticks of gum. “Dunno. Pretty sure someone will catch us in the corridor--” She eyes Cass once over. “--Unless you’re into that.”</p><p>Cass meets her eyes. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Rose takes one of Cass’s pens, clicking the spring repeatedly. “Maybe that new store front coming in?”</p><p>“And get thrown out for trespassing? No thanks.”</p><p>“Ca<em>ass,” </em>Rose whines.</p><p>“Do you want to kiss me or not?”</p><p>“Fine.” Rose pulls Cass’s keyboard away from her, tapping the f key repeatedly. Cass throws her hands up, settling for watching her think. “My car’s too small.” She groans, banging her head into the keys, only to snap her head back up. “Wait. I got it.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Meet me in the transit garage after your shift.” Rose stands, heading towards the exit.</p><p>“Where’re you going?”</p><p>Rose turns, winking at her. “Catch you later, blondie.”</p><p>“Hey! Your shift isn’t over for another hour!”</p><p>“Byyyyyee.”</p><p>Cass is going to kill her. First, she’s going to kiss her. Then she’s going to kill her. </p>
<hr/><p>Cass waits at the elevator, watching commuters leave the train, hop into their cars and take off. The garage has nearly emptied by the time Rose taps her on the shoulder. She guides her to a Tesla sitting at the charging station. She opens the door for Cass, who then stares at her in disbelief. </p><p>“Hey. I can be nice. When I want to be.”</p><p>“When you want something,” Cass wryly, getting in the passenger side. “Where’re we going?”</p><p>Rose grins at her, pushing to start the engine. The radio starts blaring “Voodoo Child.” “You’ll see.” She takes off with a peel, and Cass finds herself gripping the handle next to her head. Panic bar indeed. </p><p>“You know...I never took you for a Hendrix fan.”</p><p>“I’m not. This is Joey’s car.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Did you want to go for a ride in my beater?” Cass rolls her eyes. “Didn’t think so.”</p><p>The drive takes them up one of the windiest roads Cass has ever seen. She isn’t one to get carsick, but she might have to make an exception. </p><p>“Do <em>not</em> throw up in my brother’s car,” Rose says sternly</p><p>“Then stop driving like my grandma.”</p><p>“Your grandma drives like this?”</p><p>“Why do you think they took her license away?”</p><p>The car pulls to a stop. “Well, we’re here.” Rose puts it into park, but she leaves the radio on. </p><p>Cass whistles. She can see at least three snowcapped mountains looming over the city’s skyline. The sun setting behind them casts a pink glow over everything it touches. “Dang. Where are we?” Even Rose’s silver hair turns gold this time of day. </p><p>“Highest point in town, blondie.” Rose puts the driver’s seat down. “Now put your seat down.”</p><p>“Wait. We’re making out in your car?”</p><p>“My brother’s car, yeah.” When Cass doesn’t move, Rose snorts. “Do you really want to get arrested?”</p><p>“Whatever.” Cass does as asked. </p><p>Rose watches her, fiddling with the fringe of her scarf. “Better. Now sit up.” </p><p>Cass complies, her heart hammering in her ears. God, she feels like she’s sixteen again. Rose leans over, tugging one of the shoestrings on Cass’s hoodie. Swallowing, she dares to brush her fingers down Rose’s cheek, reveling in the feeling of her. Goosebumps bristle across their skin despite the warmth of Joey’s car in the sun. Taking a breath, Rose closes in, and they both close their eyes.</p><p>“If you’re going to kiss me, you better start using my actual name.” Cass sits back, grinning at Rose’s groan.</p><p>Rose wets the bottom of her lip. “Alright then.” She whispers her name as she tilts her head. “Cassandra.” </p><p>Cass finds Rose’s lips surprisingly soft. Rose presses in before seemingly remembering herself. She pulls back, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes search Cass’s shyly. This is a side of her coworker she’s never seen before. “Well?”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>Rose licks her lips again, swallowing. “Did you want to head back or…?”</p><p>Cass blinks. “Now? We just got here.”</p><p>The younger Wilson dares to smile. “Yeah.” She turns up the stereo. “But if you want more than a kiss, you’re going to have to ask me.” And just like that Rose’s mask is back on. Cassie resolves to remove that mask by any means necessary--the thought sends a thrill down her spine. Holy crap, is she--are <em>they</em> really doing this?</p><p>“Okay.” Cass says, and then whatever witty thing she had planned on saying falls right off her tongue as Rose lounges back on her seat, letting the hem or tank top ride up. In all her years of being an athlete, Cass has seen plenty of cut abs, but never as she seen them displayed quite like this. “You look really nice.” She whispers almost reverently.</p><p>Rose blinks at her, then smirks. “That...wasn’t a question.”</p><p>Crap. Cass swallows. “Y’know...you’re making it really hard for me to think straight.”</p><p>“Uh, Cass. I’m pretty sure you’re not straight.”</p><p>“Har. Har.” Cass takes her hand, running her thumb across Rose’s fingers. She squeezes her hand, willing the words out. <em>Here we go. </em>“Wanna make out with me?” Really, she wants to ask for more, but all of this is so new, and she’s scared of screwing it up.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Rose surges over the console dividing them, nearly crushing Cass with the force of her kiss.</p><p>The car has trouble containing them as they explore each other’s mouths with their tongues--elbows, knees, and fists continually bumping into the windows, the door, the seat. Somehow Rose ends up in Cass’s lap, and her fingers in Cass’s hair. She’s definitely not complaining. Cass drags her nails down Rose’s neck, answering her strength in kind--she’s going to take those same nails down Rose’s abs later. </p><p>A moan slips out of Rose’s mouth. “Shit, Cass.” </p><p>Drinking her in, Cass does it again, surprised at her own yearning. She’s thought about girls, sure. Kissed a couple on a dare. But this? Does this mean she’s--</p><p>Rose lips clamp down on her neck, silencing her questions with the sound of her own moan. “God, Rose.”</p><p>She pulls back with a pop, panting a little breathlessly. “Mm. Too fast?” Cass shakes her head. “Too hard?”</p><p>Cass swallows. “No. Uh...I just…. oh geeze.” Her hair is as red as her hoodie. </p><p>Rose smirks, but says nothing, running her thumb across Cassie’s hand. What is it about her that makes Cassie question everything? </p><p>“You’re great. Amazing.” Her eyes keep wandering to the patch of skin peeking out from beneath Rose’s shirt. “I think I want you.” She manages to say out loud.</p><p>Laughing, Rose mutters something about uncooked spaghetti as she closes in for another kiss. </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Rose snickers, sliding her hand up Cassie's shirt, skimming the skin of her throat with her teeth. She’s putty in her hands as Rose’s fingers toy with the lace in her bra. Cass has never been that sensitive there, but the way Rose watches her as she pulls her nipple into her mouth makes Cass gasp for air. </p><p>Cass feels like she’s back on the field, going up against the player with the best batting average. She hasn’t been this intimidated by another girl in years. Running her hand down Rose’s front, she finds the bottom of her shirt, and that delicious stretch of muscle underneath. “Now I see why you’re always at the gym.”</p><p>Rose snickers, fingering the hem of Cass’s shirt. She shakes her head, letting go of her shirt and sliding a single finger down to the waistband of her jeans. Her eyes smolder into Cass’s as she asks, “Can I?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Cass answers breathlessly, pulling her in for another kiss. She trails her lips down Rose’s neck, tracing every muscle on her torso. How can Rose be so hard and soft at the same time? “I love the way you feel,” she whispers reverently into her skin.</p><p>“You’ll be loving the way I make <em>you</em> feel here in a minute.” Rose pops open Cass’s jeans like it’s the lid of a soda can, smirking as her underwear peeks out from underneath. “Polka dots, huh? I always thought of you more like a stripes kind of girl.”</p><p>“Laundry day.” They both laugh, softer as Rose drags her zipper down. “Mm.” Cass presses her lips together, squirming a little under her touch.</p><p>“Shit, you’re wet.” Rose swallows hard, sitting up so she can shuck Cass’s jeans off her hips. There’s only one problem. “Ow.” She groans as her head collides with the ceiling.</p><p>Cass blinks. “You okay?”</p><p>“This was way sexier in my head.” Rose mutters, rubbing her scalp.</p><p>“Shh.” Cass silences her with a finger. “This is great.” She pulls Rose into a hungry kiss, shivering at the way she melts into her touch. Rose holds her a little bit tighter and a little bit longer, and Cass can’t help but notice that carefully constructed facade coming loose again. Undoing Rose’s jeans, she lets her finger just inside, following the waistband around her hips until she reaches that dip just above her--</p><p>“Oh.” Rose whispers breathlessly as Cass cups her ass and squeezes.</p><p>Cass shivers, whispering into her ear. “I can tell you put a lot of thought into this.” She traces the lace of her boyshort with her finger and thumb. “<em>That</em> is really sexy.”</p><p>Rose hesitates ever so slightly as her hands wander across Cass’s bare thighs. She’s gathering her defences for another witty remark, but Cass is determined. Using those same fingers, she brushes that lace against Rose’s clit in a way that makes Rose gulp. “I…” Her words drown in her moan as Cass presses deeper. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful, Rose.” She shivers as Rose’s finger fumble against her underwear. Cass draws languid circles across her soaked skin, feeling her nerves settle into place. It feels good and right and Cass wonders why she never tried it before. </p><p>“Nng. Cass...I--” Rose rolls her hips involuntarily, her skin bathed in gold.</p><p>“Shh.” The angle is different, the feedback not so instantaneous, but the method’s not all that different from what she does in her down time. “Just enjoy it.” Cass tugs on her ear lobe with her teeth as digs faster, tighter, even as Rose shudders under her touch. </p><p>Finally, Rose tugs her hand away. “Jesus <em>fucking Christ</em>, Cassie. Why you gotta be so perfect?” She licks her lips breathlessly as her fingers slide against her slick. “You’re making me look bad.”</p><p>Cassie laughs. “You just want everyone to think you’re--” Her words are gone, lost in the feel over Rose’s fingers moving across her with precision. Swallowing a moan, Cass feels her stomach flip as she realizes Rose may have been paying closer attention than she thought. Cause she’s moving her fingers in the exact same w-- “<em>Oh.</em>” </p><p>Rose snickers. “Think I’m what, Cass?” Her finger slips in a circle around her entrance. “Can I?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Cass begs, clutching her arms as Rose’s finger slides inside quick and easy, curling and twisting in a way that makes her squirm.</p><p>“You like that?” Rose whispers against her ear. Cass moans her reply, helplessly sensitive to her touch. “You want more?” Her thumb circles her clit in calculated move that sends Cass’s head knocking against the back of her seat. “Yeah?” She adds a second finger, driving and squeezing and the entire car washes over with heat and light.</p><p>Cassie settles next to her, languid and warm. The two of them don’t really fit on the seat, so they press together side by side. “So... why me? Why now?”</p><p>“Mm?” Rose stretches, and Cassie watches her with a pull in her gut. </p><p>“Ugh, how do I put this...you’ve never been interested in me before. Why now?”</p><p>Rose shrugs. “I figured now was as good a time as any.” She traces circles on Cassie’s hip.</p><p>Cassie doesn’t buy it. Her late-night texts with Cissie and Greta flash across her brain. “Is this about Jason?”</p><p>Rose’s fingers freeze in place. “No.”</p><p>“That’s not Cissie sa--”</p><p>“Oh shut up. This is why you’re annoying.” Her finger leaves Cassie’s skin bare, jabbing her tummy. “You and your It Girl Club.”</p><p>Cassie grabs that finger and pulls it into her mouth. “You’re in love with him.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Cassie.” Rose climbs back into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“And it scares you.”</p><p>“I said fuck <em>off</em>.” She yanks her jeans back on, swearing as they struggle in her hands.</p><p>“Relax. I’m not going to tell.” Cassie pulls her jeans on too, even though she doesn’t want to quite yet. </p><p>“Like hell you aren’t.” Rose starts the engine and Cassie sighs into the window. Really, she should have expected things to go back to where they had been before, but part of her doesn’t want it to. And why should it?</p><p>“If you’re not going tell him, I will.”                                                </p><p>Rose jerks the car to a stop. Thank goodness they were in a quiet neighborhood and not downtown. “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p><em>I’m not disposable, Rose,</em> Cassie’s mind screams at her, but she keeps it buried under a cool smile--a trick she perfected in school. “Wouldn’t I?” Rose isn’t the only one who can put on a mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>